The jew and the natzi
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Its back in the time of the holocaust deidara is a jew who gets captured by the red headed general sasori and is forced to work for him but during the time deidara starts getting weird glimpses of his past and weirdly enough sasori is in most of them.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shinned in from the small window in the basement a small blonde laid sleeping in the corner of the basement along with several others, there was a loud bang upstairs the blonde's eyes snapped open revealing beautiful blue eye's he looked around another small blonde ran over to the boy and said "deidara whats going on" deidara smiled at the boy and said "its nothing naruto go find your mom and dad" naruto nodded and ran off. Deidara backed away to the back of the crowd he heard screams upstairs then a loud bang from a gun, after that everything went silent deidara's eyes remained on the door to the stairs suddenly it was broke down his eye's went wide as about five or six natzi soilders ran in deidara started to panick he looked around for a way out and his eyes landed on the opend window the honey blonde teen smircked but suddenly his attention snapped towards a loud scream and his eyes widend as he saw minato -naruto's dad- fall to the ground lifeless. The natzi soilders went and killed all the men besides the kids deidara looked away from the crying red head and frownd but then turned to the window he took his chance and ran for it while everyone was distracted, deidara made it to the window and was about to jump out when he was grabbed from behind by his hair deidara fell on his ass with a yelp he looked behind him to see a silver haird male the male smirked at him and said "where the fuck do you think your going ya bitch" deidara glared and then kicked the man in his lower regions the silver haird natzi fell to the ground in pain deidara took his chance and jumped threw the window he pulled himself up then out of no where deidara was punched in the stomach he fell to his knee's holding his stomach deidara looked up and saw a guy with crimson red hair and mud brown eyes the red head smirked down at him and said "hey blondie I'll make you a deal you willing to listen" deidara glared and said "do I have a damn choice bastard" the red head chuckled and said "no you don't, ok lets get to the point I'll give you two choices first you can choose to be captured and killed or you can come and work for me" deidara scuffed and said "I'd rather die then work for a damn natzi" the red head smirked and pulled his gun back hitting deidara right on the head the small blonde fell back as everything went black the red head smirked and said "yes but I don't really care what you want dei-chan".


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who has read more story sorry it took so long to update now sasori take it away

Sasori: sasha-chan does not own naruto or any of the naruto characters

Deidara: yeah because if she did the bitch sakura would have died instead of sasori :)

Now please enjoy the story

* * *

Deidara groand his eyes flutterd open he looked around and noticed he was in a big room and he was on a bed suddenly what happend the other

day came back in full he jumped up and went to the door deidara threw it open and two people were standing guard outside they looked at him one

smirked and said "nice boxers blondie" deidara looked down and noticed he was in his boxers and they were pink he blushed then slammed the door

closed deidara leaned against the door he sighed and said "what the hell is going on why did that natzi bastard bring me here" deidara walked

towards the dresser he looked around until he finally found something decent he slipped on the black pants and black tank top deidara walked back

over to the door he opend it the guards looked at him again he glared at them it was two ravens the youngest one smirked and said "well atleast

this time you have pants on so what do you want" deidara rolled his eyes and said "I want to know whats going on why am I here shouldn't I be at

one of the camps" the younger raven shrugged and said "I dont know what goes threw that guys head he does what he wants anyways we dont

know much we were just told to stand guard and make sure you dont try to escape or something like that so why dont you turn around and go back

inside" deidara glared daggers at the raven haired boy he took a deep breath then said "ok but first tell me one thing the people that were caught

from the same place as me there was a young blonde about 9 or 10 is he ok was he taken to a camp" the raven thought for a minute when suddenly

the older raven said "sasuke I think he's talking about naruto" sasuke snapped his fingers and said "now I remember that annoying little brat much

to my disappointment we brought him here itachi found him adorible (sp) or something so he brought him back with us he works here now why do

you ask" deidara smiled warmly and said "good atleast he's safe thats all that matters" the two brothers looked at him weirdly itachi finally broke

the silence "I think you should go back inside sasori won't like it if your out here talking to us" deidara rolled his eyes again he turned but then

stopped and said "oh yeah one more thing" they looked at him waiting deidara suddenly kicked sasuke where the sun dont shine (hehe serves him

right *-*) he turned and punched itachi in the stomach then made a run for it deidara smirked and said "now to find naruto" he turned a corner and

ran right into someone falling back he groand and looked up deidara turned alittle pale and said "oh shit I'm so dead".

* * *

Oh cliffhanger wonder who deidei ran into anyways please keep reviewing all reviews welcomed and sorry for the long wait I was lost on what to do with this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who have read my story it means alot I do not own naruto or any of its characters I wish I really did but sadly I dont :(

So please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Deidara gulped he looked up at the silver haired natzi from before the natzi smirked down at him and said "well if it isn't blondie you know I still owe

your for that kick you gave me" deidara jumped to his feet he turned around attempting to run but the natzi was faster he grabbed deidara and

pulled him to his cheast deidara struggled and yelled "let me go you fucking pervert" the natzi smirked insanely he pushed deidara up against the

wall the blonde gave a small whimper from the force the natzi lowerd his hand to deidara's pants deidara's eyes widend and he struggled and yelled

"let me go you sick natzi" the silver haired natzi kept going lower and lower "what the hell do you think your doing hidan" hidan yanked back and

turned around to see a very pissed off red head hidan chuckled and said "well if you must know I was paying blondie back for the kick the other

day" sasori glared and stepped forward hand on his gun he looked hidan in the eyes and said "if you wish to live another second of your life I would

shut up and leave now before you really piss me off" hidan laughed loudly and pointed at sasori "you think I'm scared of you even if your rank is

higher then mine your ass dont scare me red" before anything could happen a deep voice interupted them "hidan you idiot we have a mission from

pain so get your ass moving" hidans eyes snapped to the owner of the voice he glared and yelled "fuck you kakuzu" hidan stormed off argueing with

kakuzu sasori walked over to deidara and knelt down he wipped a tear from his visible blue eye "dont worry brat your safe now" deidara glared and

said "hey who are you calling a brat" sasori chuckled and stood up deidara looked at him then jumped up running after him "no seriously dont call

me a brat I'm not a kid plus we're probably the same age ya know" sasori glanced back at him and smirked then said "hm no I'm pritty sure I'm

older I am 25" deidara looked at him shocked then said "no way your 6 years older then me but you dont look over 20 thats insane" sasori laughed

suddenly someone grabbed deidara he screamed and struggled sasori looked back and blinked a few times then said "sasuke why do you look paler

then usual" sasuke glared at sasori and said "because sasori your stupid blonde kicked me in the nuts that shit hurts you know" itachi walked up

behind sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder he let deidara go the blonde ran over and hid behind sasori he pointed an accussing finger at

sasuke and yelled "well its your own fault for not being prepared you should always suspect the unexpected" sasuke glared sasori rolled his eyes

"whatever I'm already tired of both of your argueing and also deidara your older then him act more your age" deidara stuck his tounge out and said

"no if I act my age then I would be boring just like you and weasle over there" sasori shook his head and mumbled "even now your still annoying"

deidara looked at him and tilted his head "what was that" sasori glanced at him and smiled he leaned in and kissed deidara on the lips deidara

turned as red as sasori's hair he pulled back and coverd his mouth then yelled "y-y-you just kissed me what the hell" the three natzi burst into

laughter deidara glared then stormed off he walked into the room he was in previously and slammed the door shut going to the bed and laying down

he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter and I promise I'll get more into deidara's lost memories in the next few chapters thank you all for being awsome readers and please keep reviewing it means alot :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own naruto wish I did but I dont  
Please enjoy the chapter

* * *

~Dream~

A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ran threw the burning halls "okaa-san otoo-san where are you" he was about to run off again when he

heared a faint "d-deidara" deidara spun around and saw his mom under a piller he ran over trying to move it but it wouldn't budge the blonde haired

women smiled and said "d-deidara go get out of here it's to late for me and your father go now" deidara hard tears running down his face he shook

his head and said "okaa-san I can't just leave you all alone I have to do something" the women coughed and said "deidara please go" deidara kept

trying to push the piller off but it wouldn't move "where would I go huh without you and father where would I be able to go" the blonde women

coughed more and more and said "go find sa" but she couldn't finish the piller fell engulfing her in flames deidara scrambled back more tears fell and

he yelled "okaa-san" deidara started coughing and fell forward his vision was going blurry he remembers faintly hearing someone call out his name

"deidara where are you dei answer me".

~Present~

Deidara shot up in a cold sweat he looked to sasori who looked worried and scared deidara took in a deep breath and said "what happend why were

you calling me" sasori frownd and said "you were screaming in your sleep you kept calling for your mother and you were crying" deidara looked

down and said "I'm sorry I don't really know what that was maybe it was something from my past I don't know" sasori nodded and said "well what

happend why don't you remember your past" deidara shrugged and said "all I remember is waking up in a house the person who helped me her

name was tsunade and she was a jew so naturally I just took up the religion tsunade raised me until this stupid war started going on she was killed

by a natzi soilder (I know its not spelled right I like it this way) I had been down by the stream catching fish when I heared gun shots I ran back and

she was dead so naturally I ran and hid I did pritty well until just recently when I was caught by you" he put alot of strain on the word 'you' sasori

rolled his eyes and said "no need to hold a grudge" deidara crossed his arms and said "whatever now will you tell me what I'm doing here" sasori

nodded and said "well your strong for one and since your not really a natural born jew I want you to work under me kind of like a secratary" deidara

blinked then yelled "are you nuts no way am I working for you now just give me naruto and let me out of this place" sasori pinched the bridge of his

nose and said "let me rephrase that you don't really have a choice either you work for me or I'll have that naruto kid shipped to a concentration

camp and lock you up for the rest of your life" deidara glared daggers at sasori and said "you are such an asshole" sasori smirked and said "glad you

know it brat" deidara's eyes widend and he kinda zoned out 'brat that sounds so familiar where have I heared that before I know I've heared

someone say that' suddenly an image appeared but it was to blurry to make out deidara was snapped out of it when sasori knocked him over the

head he clutched his head and said "damn it that hurt what was that for" sasori looked at him bored and said "you were spacing out and I tried

calling your name but nothing would work so I hit you over the head now as I was saying all you have to do is just follow me around we hardly ever

go out into the feild we mostly stay do work strategize things like that" deidara scuffed and said "whatever when can I see naruto" sasori was

getting pissed he growled and said "why are you so obsessed with this kid does he mean that much" deidara glared at him and said "yes he does

tsunade was his grandma so he's like a cousin to me and he just had to watch his mother and father die right infront of him he shouldn't be alone

right now" sasori stood up and headed for the door "I'll have sasuke or itachi bring him here I'm going back to work you start tomorow" sasori

slammed the door shut deidara flipped the door off and said "prick" he laid back on the bed and thought 'what was the dream all about and if it

really was a memory then who was my mother about to say before she died all I got was sa grr this is so annoying' a knock on the door made him

snap out of his thoughts he sat up and yelled "its open" the door opened and naruto ran in he glomped deidara crying and said "deidei they killed

them they killed my parents I'm scared deidei" deidara held naruto close and said "shh shh don't worry everythings fine now naruto no one is going

to hurt you I promise" naruto sniffled and said "y-you promise" deidara nodded and pulled naruto up onto the bed he got under the covers deidara

looked at the clock it read 11:30pm and he said "damn its that late already when did I fall asleep" he shrugged and laid his head down falling back

to sleep with naruto curled up next to him.

* * *

Thank you for reading now all you need to do is review :)

okaa-san-means mother  
otoo-san-means father

I just wanted to make something clear though naruto and deidara are just like brothers thats all nothing more nothing less.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto please enjoy this chapter

* * *

Deidara felt movement on the bed he opened his eyes and looked around naruto was up but had a scared look on his face deidara rubbed his eyes

and sat up he looked at naruto and said "hey naru what's wrong why do you look so scared" naruto pointed by the door and said "them they're the

ones who killed them" deidara looked over and saw sasuke and itachi standing there he looked back to naruto and said "killed who naruto who did

they kill" naruto lost his scared face and it was replaced with one of anger he glared then jumped up and yelled "you killed my mother and father I

hate you I hate all of you natzi's you had no right to do that" deidara was shocked he'd never seen naruto so mad his eyes looked like they were

glowing red deidara went to grab him but naruto jumped out of the bed he screamed and ran at sasuke deidara climbed out of bed and yelled

"naruto stop it" but naruto didn't listen he kept running after sasuke the uchiha grabbed naruto's raised fist and twisted him back pushing him to the

floor naruto struggled to get free but sasuke sat on his back to make sure he couldn't get up deidara glared and said "get off him now or I'll kick you

in the nuts again" sasuke shot him a glare deidara growled then went to jumped at him but was grabbed he looked back and saw sasori had ahold of

him by the waist the red head sighed and said "whats going on here itachi" itachi looked from sasuke and naruto to deidara then lastly to sasori

"well we came in to wake deidara up when naruto the one sasuke's sitting on started freaking out then he tried to attack us saying we killed his

parents sasuke brought him down and deidara got mad and went to attack but you showed up and stopped him" sasori nodded and looked to sasuke

"sasuke take that brat with you keep him isolated I don't want him giving any idea's to the others you both will be on guard duty to guard him

deidara me and you have work to do I need you to look over some things and sign a few of things" deidara groaned and said "why I don't want to

work I never agreed to this" sasori chuckled and pulled him out of the room deidara could hear naruto screaming he turned and was about to run

after him but sasori stopped him and said "don't worry about him sasuke and itachi won't hurt him he's only scared and shocked his parents were

killed infront of him and itachi and sasuke were there so they are the only one's close so he wants to blam it on them when really it was zetsu and

tobi who killed them" deidara frowned and said "how can you talk about death so easily they were his parents and your men killed them right infront

of him" sasori was quiet for awhile when finally he said "the only reason I can talk about it so easily is because it wasn't someone who I cared about

at one time I was like naruto but now I got back what I cared about he can't" deidara glared and said "whatever I don't even understand half the

shit your talking about" sasori chuckled lightly and said "you will understand eventually just give it some time" deidara rolled his eyes they walked

into an office sasori sat behind the desk and said "ok then deidara I need you to read over some files and sign my name" deidara glared and said

"wait why do I have to do that your the one who needs to read over them not me" sasori smirked and said "your my secratary so you do my work

now stop complaining brat and just do it" deidara's eyes widend and he that 'why does that sound so familiar every time he says that' an image of a

small boy with flamming red hair popped into his head but he couldn't see his face deidara was snapped out of it when he felt something on his lips

he looked up and was met with mud brown eyes and flamming red hair his face turned the color of sasori's hair but he found himself kissing back

deidara pulled away he breathed heavily and said "what the hell was that for" sasori smirked again and said "well you weren't listening to me

sometimes I wonder what goes threw that blonde head of yours" deidara glared then sat down at sasori's desk he started skimming threw the

papers a few hours later deidara was done he sighed and said "can I go back to sleep now sasori" the red head nodded and said "sure I don't care

oh tomorow were going out I want to take you somewhere" deidara nodded heading out towards his room 'I wonder where sasori wants to take me'

he shrugged falling on his bed dreaming about his mother and the fire.

* * *

so I wonder where sasori wants to take deidara. The next chapter will have more drama in it :)

Also sorry its so short I've been really sick the past couple days I promise the next one will be longer then any of the others so please review.


End file.
